Pedacinho de gente
by Ayashi Purple
Summary: "Quem seria capaz de não gostar de você?"


**Disclaimer: **Nenhum dos personagens me pertence, são todos da Naoko Takeuchi.

**Pedacinho de gente**

Ele estava perdendo aquela guerra. E, por incrível que pareça, era uma derrota humilhante porque o seu adversário nem ao menos lhe prestava atenção. Kunzite bufou de frustração, ele não sabia o que fazer. Aquela coisa apenas dormia e... Só!

"Kunzite...?" – a voz de Minako era suave e vinha da cama –"Se não quiser fazer isso agora, você não é obrigado."

Ele virou o corpo com cuidado em direção a loira. Estava evitando fazer movimentos bruscos. Ainda não sabia se era melhor quando tudo estava silencioso e calmo ou não.

"Eu... Quero fazer isso." – ele respondeu de forma hesitante.

Minako abriu um sorriso caloroso de incentivo. Kunzite se limitou a sorrir timidamente e, naquele momento, Minako sentiu vontade de rir daquela situação toda, mas ela precisava apoiá-lo. Ele colocou as duas mãos sobre o móvel e se inclinou pra frente. Minako pulou delicadamente da cama e foi andando para onde ele estava.

Apesar dos pés descalços e da suavidade com que andava, Kunzite ouviu os passos dela. Ele levantou a cabeça surpreso e lhe lançou um olhar de reprovação, como um pai que briga com a filhinha desobediente.

"Minako, você precisa descansar! Volte para a cama!" – ele sussurrou enquanto a via se aproximar e se enroscar em torno do corpo dele – "E nem poderia estar andando sem sapatos."

"Está tudo bem..." – Minako murmurou olhando para onde a atenção de Kunzite estava antes – "Ele é uma gracinha..."

"Parece um joelho..." – Kunzite respondeu em um muxoxo.

"Kunzite!" – Minako deu um tapinha no peito dele – "Não fala isso do seu filho!"

"Desculpe, querida..." – ele começou com um sorriso enquanto segurava os pulsos dela com apenas uma mão – "Mas olhe bem... Ele está todo amassado!"

"Que coisa feia de se falar!" – Minako murmurou fingindo está horrorizada, mas ao mesmo tempo se aconchegando contra o peito dele e soltando as próprias mãos com suavidade – "Estou esperando."

"O que?" – Kunzite parecia confuso – "Esperando o que?"

"Esperando que você pegue o nosso bebê no colo pela primeira vez, oras..." – Minako respondeu.

Kunzite olhou para ela com ares de indefeso. Minako sorriu, achando fofo tudo aquilo.

"Então o grande general, destemido e bravo, está com medo de uma coisinha deste tamanho?" – Minako começou a fazer graça – "Que mal ele pode te fazer além de chorar?"

"Você diz isso agora, mas há algumas horas a conversa era outra..." – ele argumentou.

"Há algumas horas atrás eu estava tirando de dentro de mim uma coisa que você tinha colocado!" – Minako respondeu sem alterar o tom de voz – "Você ficou com a parte boa, agora pegue o bebê!"

"Minako, você tem noção do absurdo que você acabou de falar?" – ele estava quase gargalhando.

"É apenas uma realidade..." – ela disse apontando o bebê adormecido – "Ele estava dentro de mim e foi você que pôs ele dentro aqui dentro. E você não fez nada em relação a isso!"

"Querida, - ele a abraçou enquanto beijava o topo da cabeça dela – mas, eu estava lá segurando a sua mão quando você começou a reclamar que a culpa era toda minha."

"E é! A culpa é toda sua!" – Minako confirmou olhando para ele com uma expressão risonha –"Você vai ter que pegá-lo um dia... Não pode ter um filho sem segurá-lo."

"Mas é que..." – Kunzite tinha a mesma expressão de hesitação de antes – " Ele é... Tão pequeno e... Parece que vai quebrar, além do mais ele está dormindo."

Minako levantou uma das sobrancelhas para ele e se inclinou sobre o berço, pegou com delicadeza o pequeno embrulho que estava se movimentando suavemente.

"Ele é pequeno sim... E por isso mesmo que você tem que segurá-lo..." – Minako sussurrou enquanto dava um beijo na cabecinha do bebê – "Ele precisa de você, Kunzite..."

"Ela colocou o bebê nos braços de um Kunzite hesitante. Ele segurava o embrulho tentando não apertar e meio afastado do corpo. Minako conseguiu ver o pânico nos olhos dele quando o bebê começou a chorar.

"Minako...! Ele está chorando, eu disse para você que isso não daria certo! – ele começou a falar com um tom desesperado enquanto suplicava com os olhos para ela pegar o bebê dos braços dele – "Era melhor deixá-lo onde estava antes. Quietinho no berço dele e dormindo!"

"Não seja bobo..." – ela sorriu aproximando o embrulhinho do corpo de Kunzite – "Segure ele contra o seu corpo assim..."

Meio sem jeito ele apoiou o corpinho do bebê contra o peito com um cuidado absurdo. Reclamando mentalmente com Minako por fazer aquilo com ele, era obvio que o menino não queria ficar com ele. Enquanto isso, Minako estava achando que aquela cena era a coisa mais bonita que poderia ver. O sorriso de Minako aumentou cada vez mais ao notar que o bebê não apenas havia parado de chorar com o contato físico como estava tentando segurar a camisa de Kunzite.

Naquele momento Kunzite parou para observar o bebê com mais cuidado, mais de perto. Era um pedacinho de gente, uma miniatura de um ser humano adulta, com todos os dedinhos minúsculos e cílios enormes. Ele concluiu que o bebê deveria ter herdado os cílios de Minako assim como aqueles traços tão suaves. Apesar que, com toda aquela aura pura que rodeava a criança, o fazia pensar que aquela criança era mais da Minako do que dele.

Durante toda a gravidez de Minako ele se pegou pensando no fato de que iria ter que dividir Minako com outra pessoa e isso o enciumou, mesmo lembrando de que esta _outra pessoa_ iria ser completamente dependente de Minako e dele também. Mas agora segurando aquele pedacinho de gente, contra a vontade inicial dele, é claro, ele só conseguia pensar que também tinha um pedaço dele naquele bebê. Algo que não era visível para ele, mas talvez Minako conseguisse identificar.

E pensando nisso percebeu que Minako estava muito quieta. Levantou a cabeça para procurar a mulher com os olhos e a encontrou sorrindo. Apesar de estar com os cabelos desarrumados e vestindo provavelmente a roupa mais largada do mundo, ela estava deslumbrante como sempre.

"O que é tão engraçado?" – ele perguntou suavemente, não queria agitar mais o bebê.

"Ele parou de chorar..." – ela murmurou sorrindo – "E eu acho que ele dormiu também. Foi tão difícil?"

"Hmm..." – Kunzite olhou para cima enquanto embalava o bebê – "No começo sim... Mas eu acho que o nosso pedacinho de gente gosta de mim..."

"Claro que gosta!" – Minako se aproximou dos dois e fez um carinho do rostinho do bebê – "Quem seria capaz de não gostar de você?"


End file.
